<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You belong to me, my angel by SamaraThornPsycho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485457">You belong to me, my angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho'>SamaraThornPsycho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Creepy, Dark, Daydreaming, F/M, Fear, Fucked Up, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Jealousy, Kidnapping, Mania, Obsession, Psychological Horror, Sadism, Tears, Threats, Threats of Violence, Yandere, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first saw her then he already knew he was in love. She was his little angel and blessing in life. He didn't care what he would have to do but she would never leave him and love him like he loved her. If she disobeyed his commands then he always had his ways of making her a good girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You belong to me, my angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back to another weird Yandere Alastor story brought to you by an insomniac xD It's like almost 3am where I live so oof xD But I wanted to do this so this is what happens! I love Yandere Charlastor so much and I'm seriously making a Yandere harem for Charlie at this point<br/>If you have any ship ideas then I'd be glad to listen!<br/>Anyways hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was the one for him.</p><p>Alastor knew it from the day he first saw her. She stood infront of his classroom. Her brown eyes looked nervously around the class. As she played with her long, golden blonde locks, twirling a strand around her delicate finger. Everybody whispered about her. While he just stood still, in almost silent shock which was incredibly uncommon for her. He had never been able to witness such beauty before in his life.</p><p>His heart started to beat faster inside of his chest. He didn't understand what was going on since he had never felt like this towards anyone before. But she made him feel so different. </p><p>She introduced herself as Charlie. Her sweet voice sent shivers down his spine. It was so angelic. Was she an angel? She had to be. She already looked like one. Her skin was so smooth. It was beautiful. He wanted to feel it against the tips of his fingers. He wanted to hold her close in a warm embrace. This had to be love from the first sight. Even if before the mere idea of love was laughable for him, then he could no longer deny it.</p><p>Luck was on his side as the blonde ended up sitting next to him. His heart just kept beating faster. She was even more beautiful up close. She smiled sweetly at him and let out a soft giggle. His angel was talking  to him and even asked for his name. "Alastor." He replied to which she nodded and said that she hoped to become good friends. She then turned towards the lesson, leaving him in a daze </p><p>She was so beautiful. She was so innocent. She had to be his and only his. Even if she already belonged to him. She just didn't know it yet but she would, oh she definitely would. </p><p>Over time the two became very close. However his angel only seemed to consider him her best friend and that annoyed him. He didn't want to be just friends. He wanted to be more and he wouldn't stop until she would be only his and his forever. Nothing could stop him from taking what had rightfully belonged to him since the first stare.</p><p>Lots of boys had their eyes on her. Girls too. Why wouldn't they? She was beautiful, kind, innocent, sweet. Everything one could ask for. Who wouldn't as her as their own? But they couldn't have her. She was already his. She was the only one who made him feel alive. His angel was the only one who had ever cared about him so much.</p><p>He did have a loving mother who he loved just like Charlie but then his drunkard of a fucking father murdered her in his drunken rage. He hated that man. He barely got away himself before that piece of shit could kill him too. It was sickening. So really he didn't have anyone besides Charlie.</p><p>His Charlie, his adorable angel. She was just like a blessing in his life. She loved him and he would do anything to make her understand that. He was the only one for her. She would surely see it soon.</p><p>He will win her trust. Her faith. Her heart. He will never deceive her. His love for her is pure and true. Nobody else could compare to it. No other boy or girl would ever love her like he did. He understood her better then anyone else.</p><p>He would kiss her.<br/>He would touch her. <br/><em>He would cut her.</em></p><p>She is betraying him by talking to so many others. She deserves some sort of punishment, for letting their dirty eyes and hands land on her. Soon she would see that he was the only one for her and her soulmate. He held her picture close to himself and kissed it gently.<br/>"<em>Soon, my love, so soon you will belong to me and only me..."</em></p><p>He smiled down at her unconscious form. She was just so beautiful and peaceful like this. Her sleeping body had always been so cute. He didn't want to do this. But she just couldn't accept his confession<em><strong>. "Let's stay friends."</strong> </em>He didn't think so. He wouldn't accept being only a friend. He loved her too much for that. She would see it eventually too. </p><p>Slowly Charlie opened her doe brown eyes, which instantly widened with horror as she understood she was tied up. That made him only smile more. He slowly leaned down and kissed her lips, before she was about to scream. His eyes widened and he deepened the kiss. She tasted so sweet. Only his. She was only his.</p><p>He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. He chuckled at her and hugged her tightly against his chest, staring into her eyes. <br/><em>"I love you~ You love me too right? Because if you don't..." </em>He leaned in closer and whispered darkly in her ear.<br/><em><strong>"I'll make your life a living hell..." </strong></em></p><p>All she did was cry. But he would make her smile again. Because she loved him too. He knew it. He had hisbways to make her see how they were truly meant to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!</p><p> </p><p>Feedback means everything to me and always brings a huge smile onto my face!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>